


Go away

by Justayne



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, it was supposed to be smutty but eh, not so much other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justayne/pseuds/Justayne





	

Enoch couldn’t believe it. This guy just arrived, not so long ago, and Emma looked already head over heels. And it was the same for Jake. They were so close, always talking, touching. And it made Enoch furious. Not because he liked Emma or something like that, because he clearly don’t, but he couldn’t help but want Jake to touch him like he touched her. It was really making him furious. Maybe that’s why he acted like a total dick, but he couldn’t help it. The only one who saw through him was Olive, he knew it. But she hasn’t said a word to him about it, so, he was pretty sure that she was planning something. It was too predictable. She was the one that he knew the best so, yeah, he knew that she had a plan. And that she weren’t going to tell him, unfortunately.

 

He wasn’t really surprised when, days later, he heard Olive talking to Jake just outside of his room, telling him that his peculiar was so cool, so amazing and that he should probably check it out. She also said that it would be an opportunity to learn about each other, to become friends and all that shit. Enoch was certain that she did that to make him even more furious, to make him yell at Jake or something like that. Yes, because if you know Enoch, you know that the only way to make him express his feelings is to make him scream at someone. But he wasn’t going to fall in her trap. He was going to stay calm. The whole time. It was going to be really hard, but he could.

 

He weren’t surprised to see that Jake entered alone in his room, looking quite surprised. It’s not everyday that you can see a decoration like that. “You should have seen prettier room, huh?” Enoch said, not looking at Jake, he was collecting parts for his new puppet. He knew that he was there for this so, he should start now so it won’t take too long.

 

“Yeah. But, it fits you.” Jake said, sitting in front of Enoch. He should feel pretty offended, but it’s quite right. This room fits him. He’s surrounded by organs, by death. That’s how it always was. So, he says nothing. He assembling the parts while glancing at Jake who looked by the window, still sitting in front of him. He was probably looking at Emma. Why couldn’t he pay attention to him like Enoch did when they were all together? He couldn’t stop looking at him, thinking of him. And it was really hard to function. But he wanted him to look, he needed his attention. So, he talked.

 

“If you want to stay just because of Emma,” he said, looking straight into Jake’s eyes. “don’t bother. She swore off romance decades ago when she got her heart broken.” Yes, he clearly was talking about Abe. “And she’s not going to change her mind.” She was broken the last time and he couldn’t let this happen another time. She was like a sister to him and he weren’t going to let that little shit whom he likes so much ruining her.

 

“I didn’t want to stay because of Emma. I mean, she’s nice and all, but I’m not interested.” And that made Enoch laugh bitterly, yeah, we can see that. He was always glued to her but no, he wasn’t interested at all. “I’m gay.” Enoch wasn’t expecting that. He just let out an ‘Oh’ before concentrating on his puppet.

 

He took a heart in a jar and put it in it. And the puppet was living, she was walking and going on Jake’s lap. He controlled her, he wanted to go where it was. He wanted that really bad and he needed to make it look not suspicious. So, he made her rip her own heart and give it to Jake. Oh god, it was even worse. It was like he ripped out his own heart and gave it to him. Before he could say anything, Enoch started to talk.”I like the puppet. Control them.”

 

“You control them? So.. Did you just gave me your heart? Is this what this act means?”

 

“J-Just get out of my room.” He said. He knew that Jake wasn’t stupid, that he was going to understand the meaning. But he hadn’t saw it coming, the fact that he would ask him. Enoch just wanted to run away, to hide under his bed. It was a good idea. But Jake being Jake fucking Portman, he didn’t listen to him and instead, he walked near Enoch.

 

“I won’t get out. Tell me what it means.”

 

“No. It didn’t mean anything.” Said Enoch with a glare, but of course, Jake didn’t care and walked towards Enoch, a little smile on his lips. “Please go away.” He said in a breath, but all Jake do was pressing his lips on Enoch’s, his hand on his hair.


End file.
